


Sweater Weather

by SapphiraBlue



Series: Zemyx Drabbles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Piercings, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the Oh No He's Hot AU<br/>This time, they actually manage to have a conversation! ...About piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

_I can’t wait for sweater weather._

Demyx puts down his phone when a reply isn’t immediately forthcoming. He busies himself wiping down the counter, and startles when a voice addresses him out of the blue.

“I’ve never been a fan of sweaters.”

This notion is obviously inconceivable.

“How could you not like sweaters?! They’re the best things in the world!”

Zexion tucks his face into his scarf, his one visible eye crinkling at the corner.

“They always get stuck on my piercings,” he says, muffled through the cloth.

Demyx blinks. And then bursts out laughing.

“Oh my god, that’s hilarious. What does that even look like?” Demyx balances himself on the counter, peering at his reserved friend, hoping to beguile him into a possible demonstration later. “Out of curiosity, why do you even have all those piercings? I mean, they’re nice ‘n’ all, but I bet those cartilage piercings hurt.”

Zex huffs, blowing his bangs away from his face.

“Coffee first, then I’ll tell you about my piercings.”

Demyx deliberates for a good minute, eventually deciding that this compromise is acceptable. He busies himself making Zex’s usual order without the other even having to ask for it, surreptitiously adding an extra shot of coffee which he knows will be appreciated. He rings up the order and accepts the money in return, taking his apron off and slipping around the counter afterwards. It’s lucky that Zex comes in at the end of his shift, really. Demyx wonders vaguely whether this is a coincidence or purpose.

They sit down at the one corner table with the comfortable chairs and the great view. “So, tell me about all your piercings, then. What was the first?”

Zex takes a measured sip of his drink, deliberately drawing it out to wind Demyx up that little bit more, until the barista is almost doing the Jitterbug in his armchair. He places his cup down precisely so, and then proceeds to stick out his tongue and point to his newly-revealed tongue stud.

“It was this one. My mother raised hell over it; I got it barely a day after I turned eighteen.”

Demyx’s eyes nearly bug out at the information. A tongue ring was not on the list of piercings he was expecting Zex to go for. “Wait, but that wouldn’t get caught in a sweater… unless you like licking sweaters in your limited free time.”

Zex rolls his eyes, clearly exasperated at the continuation of the line of sweater-related questions. “I used to have facial piercings, Demyx. I had to take them out, though. They got caught in my hair a lot when I started growing it out. I do have ear piercings that can still get caught in those nasty wool sweaters my mom sends.”

Demyx leans forward to investigate the glint of silver and blue in his friends’ right ear. Zex tilts his head to the side obligingly, brushing his dark bangs behind his ear to free up the jewelry.

“Dude, those are wicked cool,” is Demyx’s reaction to the sight of two lobe piercings and an orbital, each glittering silver and blue in vague claw-hook shapes. “I kinda wish I had the guts to get my cartilage pierced instead of just the one lobe.” He slings his arm around Zex haphazardly. “Zex, you should come with me to get my nose pierced. Please?”

Zex spends the rest of their time hanging out grumbling about the nickname, but doesn’t actually refuse to accompany Demyx to the body shop.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written for Creative Writing. The prompt was to write a short story with a focus on dialogue.  
> Holy hell, there's no indents at all in this  
> Is there HTML for indenting?


End file.
